Revealed
by Leopardpaw99
Summary: I hope you like this story, in it Sonic is actually a girl. But yeah, I only own Lucy. Again, hope you enjoy this!


Revealed

Author's Note: I dun own any of de characters! Except Lucy.. And Aqua belongs to Mermain123

Chapter 1: Found

Sonic was running, because... Well, that's what Sonic loved to do. Running was what Sonic did best, and he loved it. Sonic stopped when he noticed a blue alien that wouldn't move. Maybe she wanted to talk? "Err, hi." Sonic said. The blue alien smirked. "Hello Sonica, I'm very aware of you're secret." She said. "Sonica? My secret? What're ya talking about?" Sonic asked, trying to keep it cool. How could she possibly know? A red cat then walked next to the alien. "Oh please Sonica, we **know** what you're hiding." The cat said. Sonic tried to act as puzzled as he could. "I'm hiding something?" He said. The cat nodded, then made a swift move. "What did you-" Sonic began, but stopped. They did know... Shoot. Sonic, or **Sonica**'s girlness was now showing. She had had a little kinda projector like thing in her ear that made her appear a guy, and she had just messed with her voice, to make it sound like a guy. Luckily for Sonica, she had been wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, along with her common outfit you saw when she appeared to be a dude.

The cat smiled. "Told ya we knew. Oh, I'm Lucy, and this is Aqua." She said, pointing at the alien. She then crushed the projector, which was the only one Sonica had. Sonica was horrified now. "W-why?" Sonica asked, confused, dropping the guy voice. "You needa start acting more like a girl. Stop pretending. Shadow was kinda right: You are a faker, just not the kind he thought." Lucy said, then grinned evilly. "IDEA!" She shouted. She grabbed Sonica and began running, Lucy also grabbed Aqua, who seemed excited. "Where are you taking me?" Sonica asked. "SHOPPING!" Lucy and Aqua said as they entered a mall. The male who was revealed a female felt like passing out. "NOT SHOPPING!" Sonica shouted. "YUS!" Lucy relplied. "We're gonna make a girl outta you! EMBRACE YOUR FEMININENESS!" The crazy cat added. "You're insane, aren't you?" The blue hedgehog asked. "Yeah, took you this long to figure it out?" The red cat answered. "Nah, just this long to ask." The speedy hedgie answered.

"OMG, we should get you PIERCINGS AND EARRINGS!" Lucy said. "Yeah!' Aqua agreed. "NOOOOOOO!" Sonica yelled. They then took her to get her ears pierced, and succeeded. With a _tranquilizer_. Sonica woke up after it was done, and the pink and gold earrings were in. Sonica felt them. "I-I'm wearing.. earrings... NOOOOO!" She yelled. The mall people looked in her direction, then ignored her. She blushed for having had created a mini scene. Lucy laughed. "Now, dress shopping! Oh, and your ballet recital's tomorrow!" Aqua said. Sonica was mortified. How did they know this stuff? Only Tails knew, and he would _never_ betray her! So where were they getting _this_ info? Not even _Sonia and Manic_ knew about Sonic actually being Sonica! "Murr..." Sonica mumbled as soon as they were in a dress store. They were browsing pink dresses. _No no no! This can't be happenning!_ Sonica yelled in her mind. Lucy happened to be holding her tightly, so she couldn't run away... Ouch, my wrist hurts now, the cobalt hedgehog realized.

Lucy looked at Sonica. "Am I holdin' you too tight Sonica?" She asked. "No, and the name's SONIC!" She replied. Aqua rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, we _seriously_ gotta get you outta that_ denial_!" She said. Sonica stuck her tounge out at the alien and the cat. They rolled they're eyes. "Look, you dun have to turn into a girly girl, though ya still gotta have dresses. You can still be a tom boy, but still try to be a girl! There's nothing wrong with bein' a girl **_SONICA_**!" Lucy said, emphasizing Sonica. The hedgehog glared, hearing her real name. "How come you aren't pestering Scrougetta!" She asked, annoyed. "BECAUSE! We gotta do YOU first! Oooh! I just remembered, we gotta set an appointment for your quills!" Aqua answered. The pouty hedgehog looked mortified. "N-no!" She shouted. Lucy squeezed harder. "C'mon, it won't be all that bad." The red pelted cat said. "Says you." Sonica mumbled. "Pft, why are ya doin' this any way?" She questioned. "Because! Ya needa realize that it's ok that you're a girl! Now, let's go practice for you're recital!" The crazy kitten said. Sonica felt annoyed. Whay had she decided to join ballet again?_ Pffft. What ever the reason, it'd better be a good one_, the irritated hedgehog thought.

"Man, you gotta work on your tiptoes!" Aqua said after the hedgie fell, off balance. Sonica felt irritated. She didn't needa do anything on her tiptoes for the recital tommorrow anyways! "Ya think I get alot of practice?" The hedgehog in her pink tutu grumbled. "YUP!" The azul alien said, happily. "Gah, why'd ya needa watch me do that anyways!" The pouty hedgehog questioned, irritably. "'Cause! We wanted to see your weak points!" The alien said, while her friend nodded. "This is pointless..." Sonica said. "Nuh-uh! Besides, I think ya needa sing anyways!" Lucy replied. "I don- wait, what does singing have to do with ballet?" Sonica asked. "A. Spaghetti, B. You sing awesomely!" Lucy answered. "Spaghetti?" Sonica asked. "Pft, just keep practicing!" Lucy said. "Whatever..." Sonica said, stopping, and grabbed a chilidog. "Oh... Guess you got hungry from practicing." Aqua said. "Nah, just felt like not rehearsing." Sonica said. "You want me to pull ya outta ballet?" Lucy asked, irritated. "SURE!" Sonica replied, enthusiastically. "Hmm... You want me to extend it?" Lucy tried. "No!" The blue hedgehog said. "Just lemme finish this chilidog..." "Pft, fine..." The red cat replied, flicking her ear in annoyance. The blue eating hedgehog smirked. Well, atleast she could mess with those two as they were messing with her...


End file.
